Enchantment Again
by cat94208
Summary: Lumiere meets the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Little does he know that she is an enchantress who takes great delight in 'fixing' broken spells. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Lumiere meets the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Little does he know that she is an enchantress who takes great delight in 'fixing' broken spells. When Lumiere suddenly turns back into a candle his friends are determined to find out why and change him back into a human. Meanwhile Alvery is planning to change them all back into their enchanted forms.**

**Authors Note: My first Beauty and the Beast fanfiction. It centers around Lumiere my favorite character, and is set after the enchantment was broken. The chapters are going to be short, but that way I'll update quicker. And to those who are waiting for the next chapter of MacGyver the Tokra, I'll have it up soon. I promise. I'm not abandoning it.**

**Disclaimer: Beauty and the Beast and all its characters belong to Disney. The only thing I do own is the plot and Alvery.**

* * *

Ah. It was so good to be human again. To be able to stroll about town. Stroll, mind you, not hop. To be able to look at all the sights and hear all the sounds of people bustling about. Yes, it was good to be able to finally get out of the castle.

Lumiere's attention and the attention of most of the townsfolk was caught by the sight of an approaching carriage. It was drawn briskly by four grey horses. The wood of the carriage was of a reddish hue and everything was well polished. It was not quite fine enough to belong to royalty but obviously the person inside must be of some high rank.

The carriage pulled to a stop right in front of Lumiere, which wasn't very surprising as he was standing in front of the inn. Curiously he peered in the carriage to see its occupant and let out a small gasp. For sitting there was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her hair was black, her eyes a soft brown, her face elfin. He stood in shock for a moment and by the time he had broken out of it, the lady had already opened the door and was about to climb out. Quickly he moved forward to assist her. _"This is yet another benefit to being human," _he thought. "Mademoiselle, allow me to assist you."

Alvery barely restrained herself from scornfully refusing the skinny French man's help. As it was, she couldn't help but draw back a little. It was then that she sensed it. Enchantment. It was faint, oh so very faint, but it was there, and it was coming from the man. She was certain of it. She smiled warmly and took his offered hand. "Merci, monsieur. I did not expect to find a gentleman in such a place."

"I am always willing to help a lady as beautiful as yourself," Lumiere replied, helping her down.

Alvery's smile widened. As soon as her hand met his the feeling of enchantment grew. It wasn't just any enchantment either. It was a broken enchantment; her favorite kind. She must get to know this man better. "Monsieur, it is rare to meet such kindness. I have no one to dine with. It would greatly please me if you would join me."

"I would be honored, Madam." Lumiere offered her his arm and together they walked into the inn.

* * *

"I am afraid I must now depart from the wonderful joys that come from being in your presence." Lumiere stood reluctantly and bowed low to Alvery. What a marvelous dinner that had been. The food was not as excellent as that at the castle. It was, after all, merely an inn, but the company… Such company one did not find every day.

"So soon?" Alvery asked, her face becoming a mask of disappointment.

"I am afraid so, mon cheri, I must be back to the castle before dark." Most of the wolves were gone but not all and there were other creatures that came out after dark. He was, after all, human again and not an unappetizing metal candlestick.

"But perhaps you are right." Alvery stood up before Lumiere had a chance to help her. "I am tired after such a long day of traveling. It would be good to get some rest as I must continue my journey early in the morning."

"You are leaving so soon?" Lumiere said disappointedly. "That is a great sorrow to me."

Alvery smiled, inwardly cringing at the flattery. At least it was mild, unlike most of what had come out of his mouth today. "Yes. It is a shame, but I have pressing business I must attend to." She paused for a second. "Perhaps after it is finished I may pay a visit to the castle?" she asked. She knew what his reply would be.

"Ah, mademoiselle, I would be honored if you would." His face lighted up. As if on second thought he added, "and my master would be pleased as well."

They then said their goodbyes, Lumiere insisting on kissing her hand. Alvery let him. It would not do to be cold now. She watched him go, and after he was gone allowed herself a malicious smirk. _"The fool," _she thought. Did he honestly believe she would like a bumbling flattering servant? She laughed softly. It had been so easy to slip the potion into his drink. He hadn't even suspected her. Then again, most people didn't suspect her. That was why she was so good at what she did. She smiled again. Yes, she would be paying a visit to the castle soon. She wanted to see just what sort of enchantment this Lumiere had been under. She was, after all, Alvery, repairer of broken spells.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This chapter is very short, too short, but it was a good stopping place so I left it as it is. To Rose Emeraldfay. Yes. Alvery is my OC. Thanks for your review it was cute.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Disney does.**

* * *

"And where have you been?" Cogsworth demanded as soon as Lumiere set foot within the castle.

"It is my day off. I am allowed to do as I please," Lumiere replied.

"I know that," Cogsworth huffed, "but the master and mistress have been worrying about you. Of course, I told them that you were most likely at some pub or out with some woman, and that there was nothing to worry about, but they were still concerned. You should tell people where you are going from now on."

Hearing this, Lumiere softened the reply he was about to make. It hadn't occurred to him that anyone would worry about him. He had not been gone that long. "I went to town."

"I told the Master and Mistress that is were you most likely went. Squandering your day off instead of doing something useful."

"But I did do something useful." Lumiere wrapped an arm around Cogsworth. "I have met the most beautiful woman in all France - the world perhaps."

"A woman! I guessed right, I see."

Lumiere continued on, not seeming to notice Cogsworth's exclamation. "Her eyes... her hair… her skin…"

"I do not want to hear the details." Cogsworth removed himself disdainfully from Lumiere's arm.

"If you had seen her, Cogsworth, you would not have said that, but you will see her soon enough."

Cogsworth had started to leave, but at that he stopped and turned around. "I will see her?" he asked, not liking where this was going.

"Yes, she has agreed to pay us a visit after her business is finished."

Cogsworth groaned. He could imagine all the trouble that would cause. Lumiere bringing in another woman, Babette getting angry with him and then trying to win him back. It would be chaos. The master had said they were allowed to bring friends over any time, so there was nothing he could do to stop it. "Well, you will have to entertain her. We do not have time to set up a banquet and such for a town girl."

"Ah, but you are mistaken. She is not a town girl, but a fine lady," Lumiere answered.

"A lady!" Squeaked Cogsworth. "Lumiere, you can not just invite high-born people to stay!"

"I do not see why not." Lumiere was starting to get annoyed.

"Think of all the preparation that is required!"

"It is lack of hospitality that brought the curse," Lumiere pointed out.

"I doubt the woman you met is an enchantress." Cogsworth absentmindedly fiddled with the pocketwatch that hung from his vest. "But still I don't suppose you can draw back your invitation." He sighed. "When is she coming?"

"When her business is finished," Lumiere answered.

"When will that be?"

Lumiere shrugged his shoulders. "That I do not know."

Cogsworth was about to reply but just shook his head, exasperated. "You best be getting to bed. Unlike today, you do have work tomorrow."

"Yes mon capiton!" Lumiere saluted as Cogsworth walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Here's the third chapter. To Rose Emeraldfay: Thank you for your review. I couldn't help but giggle at it. Yay Cogsworth gets pudding! Hehe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own.  
**

* * *

Lumiere awoke the next morning and frowned in confusion. Something was not right. The cheerful morning sunshine was streaming in through the window. That was the problem. There was too much sunshine. He had slept late! It was true he always did sleep a little bit later then he should, but this was extremely late. He should have been up hours ago! Why hadn't Cogsworth come and woke him up? The bossy head of the house never let anyone sleep this late. Not when there was work to be done. Lumiere jumped to his feet.

It was then that he noticed that the morning light was not the only thing wrong. Everything was so large! The bed stretched on before him like a plateau. The bed posts rose up like pillars, and the door seemed much farther away than it had last night. He blinked, wondering if he was dreaming. When the scene remained the same he took a cautious hop forward. Hop? His eyes darted downward. Where his feet should have been there was only a round base. He jerked his hands in front of him, but they too were gone. Candles were in their place. "Sacre bleu!" Lumiere's eyes widened as he continued to stare at his hands turned candles. He remained like that for several moments before collapsing weakly back on the bed. His humanity, that precious gift that he had been reveling in yesterday, was gone. His head swirled with thoughts. How had this happened? Was the spell back in place? Had the spell being broken only been a dream? Was this a dream?

Only the sizzling smell of smoke brought him to his senses. Sometime after his realization his flames had come alight and had now set the bedspread on fire. He sprung up, shoving his two smaller candles together to extinguish them. Frantically he began to use them and his base to try to beat out the fire. Much to his relief he was able to put out the fire. The blanket now had an ugly black spot but no real damage was done. He swept what used to be one of his hands across his face and let out a deep breath. That fire proved that he wasn't dreaming. It was too real. The arrival of Belle, Gaston's attack on the castle, the spell being broken, all of that could not have been a dream. That left only one other option. Lumiere looked back down at himself. If he was a candelabra, then the others…

He rushed to the end of the bed. Grabbing a bed post, he slid down it. It was surprising how easily he remembered how to control this body. But then again he had been in this form for ten years before the spell was broken, and he had only been human again for a few months. When he came to the door he paused for a second. It was closed, which was to be expected. After the spell had been broken no one had to worry about being able to reach door handles. Luckily, Lumiere, even in his candle form, was tall, and it only took him one good leap to pull the handle down and open the door. He was grateful the door didn't have a door knob.

He moved into the hall, fully expecting to hear shouts of exclamation and see furniture rushing about in confusion. All was quiet, however. The hall was empty. "Strange," Lumiere murmured to himself. It was extremely rare for the castle to be this quiet. He was starting to get very worried when he heard it. Giggling and laughter. It wasn't quite the sound he was expecting but at least it was noise. His room was on the second floor and the laughter seemed to be coming from below. He hopped over to the railing and peered down. What he saw put both confusion and fear into his heart. A group of young maids were talking and laughing to each other, obviously slacking from their work. That didn't bother him though. He was, after all, Lumiere, not Cogsworth. What bothered him was that they were human. Human! How could they be human and he…

He stood there, his normally clever and active mind unable to think a single thought. He was staring at the girls but not really seeing them. He later found it amazing that he even heard the footsteps, but he did. Someone was coming! He panicked, his eyes darting around. They spotted a chair and a table standing side by side. Hurriedly he scrambled up onto the chair and hopped onto the table, barely having time to pose as a normal candle before another maid passed by. He remained perfectly still until he was sure she had gone by. He then sagged in relief. He found himself confused by his own fear. Why had he panicked at the thought of someone seeing him? He had been the first to adapt when the transformation had taken place. But now was different. They were human and he was…not. He closed his eyes, his body ready to go stock still and lifeless at the slightest sound of the maid returning. By this time he should be serving the Master and Mistress their breakfast. They would be wondering where he was. Well, staying hidden wouldn't help solve anything. He must go down and tell them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Here's the 4th chapter. I've been watching Little mermaid recently so I hope Lumiere doesn't sound like Sebastian. That would be terrible. LOL.**** I have also decided to go ahead and call the beast Adam, whether its official or not. The name works for me and saves me the trouble of coming up with one. To Rose Emeraldfay: Thanks for your review. you're really encouraging me to write.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

"Where is Lumiere?" Belle asked anxiously. She and Adam had sat down to breakfast and were greatly surprised when Cogsworth, instead of Lumiere, had come out with the food.

"He…" Cogsworth fiddled with his mustache nervously. "He has gone missing."

"Explain," Adam ordered. He could feel a mixture of anger and worry building up. Lumiere could be in trouble, but if the servant was just being lazy... The prince tried to push away the anger. He needed to know more first.

"I went to his room this morning, sir," Cogsworth answered, "and he wasn't there. We looked but couldn't find him. Of course, we all had our duties to do and didn't have time to do a thorough search."

"Didn't he come home last night?" Belle was now starting to get worried.

"Oh, yes, he came home last night." Cogsworth waved a hand, not seeming overly concerned. "He was rambling about some woman last night. I suspect he probably ran off to spend the day with her."

"I want you to find him," Adam growled. Belle gave him a look and he softened his tone. "We have to make sure it he isn't in trouble."

Lumiere had managed to sneak down to the smaller dining room that Belle and the master always used, except for when they had many guests, without being seen. At least no one had seen him and thought that he was a living thing. It was surprising that no one around the table had noticed him yet. Were they still that used to enchanted objects, or were they just not paying attention to anything around them? He was standing right by Cogsworth and heard his suggestion quite clearly. How insulting! He had been known to take a few moments off, especially for a beautiful lady, but a whole day? He would never do such a thing!

Cogsworth had jumped slightly at the Prince's order before bowing low in respect, bringing his hands within reach. Without really thinking about it Lumiere reached with one of his lighted candles.

"Ahh!" Cogsworth jumped into the air, nearly landing on Lumiere who had to leap out of the way. Thrusting his hand into his mouth, the head servant sucked his burnt fingers.

"Perhaps that will teach you a lesson, mon ami. I do not neglect my duties."

"Lumiere!" Cogsworth scolded, looking down at the candle. "Where have you…" It then hit him. He was looking at a candle, not a human. "Lumiere!" he gasped.

By then Belle and Adam had scrambled to their feet and had gathered around. "Lumiere!" they both cried.

The three stared at him in shock while Lumiere kept his head lowered, not meeting their eyes. This was not how he had planned to announce himself. He wondered what he should say.

Belle was the first to act. Gently she picked Lumiere up and placed him on the table so he would be on a more even level with everyone else. "Lumiere, how has this happened?"

"I do not know. I went to bed a man and woke up like this."

"What if the curse is returning?" Adam looked down at himself. He wasn't sure if he could bear becoming the beast again.

Lumiere could see fear creeping into all their eyes. He hopped forward. "If the curse is returning, I am thinking it would be all at once, not gradually, one by one. And if it was returning that way, pardon me master," he sent Adam a smile, "then I believe you would have been first."

"That may be so," Cogsworth finally found his voice. "But why have you changed back?"

"I do not know," Lumiere said again, his smile fading.

"There has to be a reason why." Belle looked down at Lumiere thoughtfully. "The sooner we find out why, the sooner we can figure out how to change you back. Now think, Lumiere, have you seen or done anything unusual?"

Lumiere thought for awhile, then shook his head. "I do not remember anything magical." He grinned. "Besides my meeting with Alvery."

"Who is this Alvery?" Adam asked.

"That was the woman he was going on about," Cogsworth spoke before Lumiere had a chance to say anything.

"A woman. You don't suppose she was the…"

"Enchantress?" Lumiere finished Belle's sentence. He shook his head, "Why would she do this to me? I have done nothing wrong. I do not believe Alvery is an enchantress."

"Maybe there's a part of the spell that you've forgotten." Belle looked at Adam. " A rule that Lumiere could have accidentally broken."

"The only rule that I remember is that I must learn to love and be loved by someone in return, before the last petal falls." Adam looked fondly at his wife. She smiled in return.

"That is it!" Lumiere pointed at the two excitedly. "If you kiss, perhaps I'll be changed back! It has worked before."

"It's worth a try." Belle stepped forward. Adam wrapped his arms around her. They bent their heads together and kissed. Cogsworth fixed his eyes on Lumiere while he looked down at himself hopefully.

Adam and Belle broke from their kiss. Nothing had happened. Not even a spark of magic had appeared. "I'm sorry Lumiere," Belle apologized.

"I guess I am stuck this way then," Lumiere sighed.

Belle looked at the disappointed faces around her. There had to be something… She spotted the book that she had laid on the table earlier. Books! She had always turned to books when she wanted to know something before. "Don't give up yet." She picked Lumiere up. "Follow me," she told Cogsworth and Adam.

"Where are we going?" Lumiere asked.

"To the library," she declared. The castle's library was one of the largest in the world. There had to be something there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Ta da! Here's the fifth chapter. Special thanks to Rose Emeraldfay, ladyofthelake1986, -For you Blue- , anonymous, and Kaitou Kasai Girl for their reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty and The Beast or any of the characters. Disney does.**

* * *

As soon as Belle stepped out of the dining room, Lumiere began to look around nervously. He tapped Belle's hand to get her attention, before stiffening up like a normal candle.

"What is it, Lumiere?" Belle asked.

"Perhaps it would be better if the whole castle did not know about this, non?" He spoke softly as if not wanting to draw attention to himself.

"Lumiere, don't be silly." Belle couldn't help but smile at him as he attempted to look as lifeless as possible.

"Excuse me Mistress," Cogsworth quickened his steps to be beside Belle, "for once he has a point. If the staff saw him, there would be panic and chaos before we'd get a chance to explain." Cogsworth shuddered at the thought. "I suggest keeping the matter hidden until the Master has had time to give a proper announcement."

"Alright then," Belle agreed. "But I look pretty silly carrying a lighted candle in the day time." She blew out Lumiere's flames.

The instant his flames were extinguished Lumiere felt depression begin to gnaw at him and his optimism began to fade. What could there possibly be in the library? The chances were so small that there would be a book there that would tell how to break the spell that was on him. He pushed those thoughts away and concentrated on not moving.

* * *

Babette chattered gaily with three other maids as she dusted. The huge library was a daunting task and would take several weeks to complete, still she was cheerful. She was only assigned a couple of days to the large room, and she was too excited about tonight to be annoyed or unhappy. Tonight Lumiere had promised to take her out. They would eat together by candle light, dance (it would be so good to be able to properly dance again!) and later perhaps take a stroll in the moonlight.

The four maids fell into silence as the huge doors swung open and the master and mistress came into the room. The maids were quiet close to the door so they stood at attention awaiting to see what their master might want.

Adam looked briefly at the maids. "We would like some privacy."

Immediately the first three maids filed out of the room. Babette started to follow them but then stopped. Her eyes were fixed on the candle the mistress was holding. Ever since the transformation she had paid close attention to them. They reminded her of Lumiere, her love. Naturally, she couldn't help but look at this candle as she walked by, and she could have sworn she saw it move! The master coughed, a clear signal that she should be on her way. She knew she should obey but she had the strangest feeling…

"Have any of you seen, Lumiere? I have not seen him today," she asked innocently, keeping her eyes on the candle. It started visibly and she let out a cry.

At Babette's cry Lumiere knew pretending would be useless. He let his arms drop, and he looked up at Belle. "Set me down, Mademoiselle. We have been discovered." She did as he asked and Lumiere turned to face Babette.

Babette let out another cry as she saw the familiar candle figure of Lumiere. She has suspected but not really believed… "Lumiere!" She ran up to him, collapsing on her knees in front of him. "My love, what has happened to you!"

Lumiere was suddenly glad his flames had been extinguished as Babette threw her arms about him, holding him in a tight embrace. It felt strange to be held like this. When he had last been a candelabra, everyone else had been objects too. Except the Master, of course, and he had certainly never held him this way. He was so surprised at the feeling of being completely engulfed in his little Babette's arms that he didn't hear her sobs at first.

"Come now you must be brave, little one." He reached up to wipe away a tear. "It will be alright."

"But how has this happened to you?"

"We do not know," Lumiere answered truthfully. "That is why we came to the library for answers." He gently slid out of Babette's grasp. "We could use your help, mon ceri."

Babette wiped her eyes with her hand and nodded. "Yes, I will help."

Cogsworth who had been watching the scene with some discomfort took a step forward. "Perhaps it is time we get started then?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. It was being difficult. I should be able to write the next one more easily. Thanks to PatricaS (I'm glad you like it. Now I don't feel so weird for writing Stargate and Disney stories) Rose Emeraldfay, and mrmistoffelees for their reviews on the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Beauty and the Beast. The only thing I own is the plot and Alvery.**

* * *

All day they had worked, plucking off the shelf any book that might have the tiniest phrase or word about magic. Sometime during the middle of the day Prince Adam had informed the household of Lumiere's problem, and to Lumiere's delight many people showed up to help. Mrs. Potts, of course, had found out before the announcement. Lumiere was grateful for the way she had responded to the news, calm and practical. He was getting quite tired of having his named yelled in shock or horror.

It was getting towards evening now, and they were having to use candlelight to see by. They had found nothing. The only thing of note that had happened since they had started this long disappointing day of work was Lumiere catching some of the books on fire with his flames.

Lumiere jumped down from the table he was on. "It is no use," he murmured. "We will find nothing this way."

Mrs. Potts overheard his remark. "Don't give up yet, dearie," she encouraged him. "We'll find something soon."

"I do not think so." Lumiere turned away from her comfort, and hopped towards the library's doors. He felt like he needed to be alone for awhile.

* * *

It was Cogsworth who found him. "There you are. The whole household has been looking for you." Cogsworth stepped out onto the balcony, where Lumiere was standing on the railing. How he got up there without anybody's help, was a mystery to him. Cogsworth leaned against the railing and looked out at the now dark gardens. A breeze blew and he shivered. It was only spring and at night the air was still cold. "It's getting a bit chilly. Don't you think you should come in?"

"You know I do not feel the cold," Lumiere answered.

"Oh, yes. I had forgotten." The two fell into an uneasy silence.

It was Lumiere who finally broke it. "I have come out here to think, but still I have not found any answers."

Cogsworth looked at his friend. Yes, despite Lumiere being a pest he was his friend, Cogsworth admitted to himself. He wished there was something he could do or say to help Lumiere but he could think of nothing. He reached out a hand to give a comforting touch but let it fall to his side. It felt awkward to touch Lumiere, now, when he was human and Lumiere was a candle. He was a bit scared he'd push his friend off the balcony if he wasn't careful. "We'll find the answers eventually."

"Maybe, but how long?" Lumiere sighed. "I was just getting used to being human again."

Cogsworth shivered again and this time Lumiere noticed. "Come my friend you must go inside before you freeze." He jumped down from his perch, but did not land as well as he would have wanted. His body made a loud clang as it hit against the stone floor of the balcony. He winced at the sound.

Cogsworth reacted without thinking. He hurried over, picked Lumiere off the ground and asked worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine," Lumiere smiled to ease his friend's worry. "Perhaps we better go in now."

Cogsworth nodded. He then realized that he was holding Lumiere in his hand. "Er… would you like me to set you down?"

"It does not matter. I am used to it." Despite his reassurance Cogsworth chose to put him down, and together the two went inside.

* * *

Babette sighed as she made her way slowly to her room. She had been looking forward to this day for an entire week, and now that it had finally arrived, it turned out to be terrible. She swallowed and wiped a hand across her eye. There was no use in crying. It wouldn't help Lumiere. Oh how had this happened to him? Disappointment mingled with her sorrow. There would be no dancing tonight. A small sob escaped her and she quickly covered her hand with her mouth. Her poor Lumiere. She had wanted to keep working in the library, but Prince Adam had ordered everyone to rest. She quickened her steps, wanting to get to her room where she could be alone. Then she would let herself cry.

Lumiere stood on the small hall table where he had chosen to sleep, as it would be dangerous to sleep in his own bed. His mind was still in a whir though and it wouldn't allow him to get the rest he needed. So he resorted to standing, listening to the household noises and thinking. He soon heard footsteps and wondered who they belonged to. He turned to face them and saw Babette hurrying down the hall, her head lowered. She would have passed by him without noticing had he not called out to her. "Babette."

She stopped and looked around, puzzled at first until she spotted him. "Lumiere," she smiled, quickly wiping a hand over her eyes so Lumiere would not see how close she had been to crying.

Lumiere noticed the action, however, and hopped to the edge of the table. "You have been crying," he stated with concern.

"It is nothing," she answered.

"Anything that makes you cry is something to me. What is wrong?"

His kindness broke down her resistance, and tears began to fall down her face. "Oh, Lumiere. I was so looking to this day."

"I know," Lumiere answered comfortingly, though he tell the truth he didn't know. He didn't have to ask, however, as she continued on.

"You said you were going to take me out, that it would be a surprise." She sniffed. "Lumiere since we can not go, could you tell me where you were going to take me?"

Lumiere's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten the plans that he had made with Babette for tonight. First Alvery, then the transformation had driven it completely out of his mind. He suddenly felt guilty for abandoning Babette for Alvery, but he would fix that. An idea popped into his head. "Do not look so disappointed," Lumiere spread his arms out wide. "We shall have dinner here! I shall prepare it myself."

Babette's eyes lightened up. "Oh, Lumiere," she cried excitedly. "Really?"

Lumiere smiled, "But of course! I would not joke about something like this. You will go get dressed, while I prepare our dinner."

* * *

In a nearby town, Alvery smiled as she took a sip of her wine. Her business had been finished sooner then she had expected. She could now allow herself a little pleasure. She would go back to that village and see what had happened to the Frenchman. The feeling of enchantment was strong, so she was sure something of interest must have happened to him. Yes, tomorrow she would pay a visit on Lumiere.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Thanks to PatriciaS and fanficlover555 for their reviews on the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

Babette drifted dreamily into the main hall. She had a feather duster in one hand, but her mind wasn't really on her work. It was on the wonderful evening she had had with Lumiere. It had been beautiful. The food had been truly exquisite for having been made so quickly, and the dinner had been by candlelight, of course. Babette giggled softly to herself at that thought. Afterwards, there had been a walk through the gardens. The scent of flowers had been in the air and the whole area had been bathed by moonlight. She closed her eyes to remember the scene better. When the night grew too chill they had headed in, and Babette had sadly thought the night was over, but Lumiere had surprised her. Music had started playing, and he had stood on the table and bowed gallantly to her, asking her for a dance. She had accepted, and gently grasping his candles they had begun to move slowly to the music. It was awkward and she had almost pulled him off the table once, but it was fun. Babette smiled. Somehow he had known just what she had wanted.

Rap! Rap!

Babette jumped, startled out of her memory.

Rap! Rap! The knock sounded again.

Babette hurried toward the door. _"I wonder who this could be?" _she thought. Opening it she was surprised to see a woman standing there. "Bonjour Mademoiselle. Is there something I can do for you?"

From the minute she had stepped through the gates Alvery had been almost overwhelmed by the sense of enchantment. The whole, both house and grounds had been under a spell at one time. Even the maid who had answered the door had enchantment about her. Alvery's senses tingled with the feeling. She must find out more about this place. "I have come to pay a visit." She smiled at the maid.

"Of course," Babette stepped aside. "Please come in." Babette bowed slightly. "If the Mademoiselle will wait here. I will tell the master and mistress you are here." She paused before hurrying off. "Your name Mademoiselle?"

"Alvery," was the answer.

* * *

Lumiere hopped towards the entrance hall. He had told Babette to take a break from the books in the library. Now he was seeking her out. One of the other maids had told him that she had headed this way with a feather duster. Lumiere shook his head. There ought to be more pleasurable ways to spend a break. Perhaps he should help her understand that? Lumiere stopped himself. He had almost forgotten that she was human while he was not. They had had a fun time yesterday evening but that was only because she had been upset and lonely. If he remained as he was she would find somebody else. He sighed.

Looking up, he halted in sudden horror at the sight of Alvery. Quickly he tried to back up, but she had spotted him already. He expected to hear a cry of surprise or a scream but all he received was a smile.

Alvery was more amused then surprised at Lumiere's appearance. "_A candle how quaint," _she cocked her head and looked at him. "What is this?"

Encouraged, Lumiere hopped forward. "Ah, mademoiselle Alvery. It is I, Lumiere. As you can see I have undergone a slight… change since we last met."

"Lumiere!" Alvery pretended to be shocked. "How?"

Lumiere shook his head. "I am not certain." Remembering his manners he was about to offer to take her hat, bag, and cloak when Belle and Adam came into the room.

"Master, Mistress, this is mademoiselle Alvery," Lumiere introduced them.

Belle smiled, "pleased to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you also," Alvery returned.

Adam's gaze was still on Lumiere so he hurried to explain. "I met her a few day's ago, Master. We had a delightful time together so I extended and invitation. Unfortunately she chose at this time to visit." Lumiere looked down at himself.

"It is terrible what has happened." Alvery hesitated slightly. "If I will be a bother I could leave?"

"You will not be a bother," Lumiere protested.

Alvery looked to Belle and Adam. If she were to stay it would be their decision. She recognized who was in charge.

"No, please don't leave," Belle smiled again. "You must be tired after a day's travel. You are welcome to stay here."

Alvery nodded graciously. "I am tired," she admitted.

"Then let me show you to your room," Lumiere paused realizing he could not carry her bag, as was proper.

Adam seemed to notice this. "Babette, could you take the lady's bag please?"

"Certainly, master." Babette stepped forward. Pointedly ignoring Lumiere she took the bag from Alvery's grasp. "This way mademoiselle." Her voice was cold.

Lumiere noticed it and winced. He was beginning to wish he had not invited Alvery to come. But she was here now and it was his duty to entertain her.

* * *

Once she was left alone in her room, Alvery carefully locked the door. She then opened her bag and drew forth a gem. It was as big as her hand and when she touched it it seemed to glow. She was glad she had brought it. She would need it for such a large job ahead of her. A potion wouldn't work on this type of scale. It would be a challenge but she enjoyed challenges. With this gem she would bring the whole castle back under its spell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: A short chapter, but the next part should be fun. Thanks to PatriciaS, fanficlover555, Freshie2013 for their reviews on the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Don't Own.**

* * *

Chip scurried up the stairs, hoping no one would see him. His mother had told him to leave the fine lady alone, and he was. He'd just wanted a close up look at her, that wouldn't be bothering her would it? There was something strange about this lady, different than any other person he had seen. Chip wanted to find out what it was. Reaching the top of the stairs, he headed towards Alvery's room.

* * *

Alvery moved about the room making preparation. "All will be ready by tonight," she spoke to herself. It was a bad habit of hers, one she had been trying to break, but with the feeling of triumph so close at hand she allowed herself to fall back into the habit. "I think I shall take Lumiere with me when I go. He will be a nice addition to my household collection. Depending on how his friends turn out I might take some of them as well." Picking up the crystal she said a few words over it before setting it back down. "Only a few more things left to do and I will be able to restore the curse." She smiled to herself. Too busy with her own planning to notice a small gasp outside her door or the sound of footsteps as Chip rushed away.

* * *

Mrs. Potts was in the kitchen fixing a pot of tea. "Do you want some tea?" she turned to Babette.

Babette shook her head, "No thank you."

"Come dearie, you must have some." Mrs. Potts insisted. "It's good for the nerves."

Babette was about to answer when Chip darted into the room. "Mama, Mama!"

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Potts turned to face her son.

"She's going to change us all back into furniture!"

"Who?" Babette's tone was sharp. If someone was planning to turn everyone back into furniture, then they must be the one who had changed Lumiere back into a candle.

"The lady that's visiting," Chip answered.

"Alvery?" Babette's eyes narrowed.

Chip nodded.

"I thought I told you to quit telling stories." Mrs. Potts broke in. "I couldn't imagine sweet gentle Alvery doing such a thing."

"But Mamma! I heard her. She said she was going to do it tonight!"

"That's enough, Chip," Mrs. Potts said sternly. "Run along now and leave Miss Alvery alone."

Chip opened his mouth to protest, but saw it would be no use. "Yes, Mama," he murmured before trudging out of the kitchen.

Babette looked at Mrs. Potts in surprise. Alvery, the witch. Had she put a spell on Mrs. Potts? Babette knew there was something wrong with that woman from the first. It had to have been her who had changed Lumiere back to a candle, and now she was planning on changing the whole castle back as well! She hurried after Chip determination and anger mixed on her face, leaving a confused Mrs. Potts behind her.

"Chip!" she called. "Wait!" Chip stopped and Babette caught up with him. She knelt down to his level. "Chip what you said about Alvery are you certain?"

"Yes, she said she was going to bring the curse back tonight."

"Where is Alvery now?"

"I guess still in her room," Chip answered. "Are you going to do something?"

"Yes," Babette answered more to herself then to Chip.

"Then let me help!"

"No," Babette shook her head. "You will stay down here. I will go up and _talk_ to mademoiselle Alvery." With that she turned and headed toward the stairs too angry to think that confronting Alvery alone could be dangerous.

Chip watched her go. He couldn't just stand by and do nothing. He wouldn't follow her, but there had to be something else he could do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: A quick update this time.**

**Disclaimer: Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney.**

* * *

Alvery jumped, startled as the door crashed open. The gem flew from her hands. With a cry she dived for it, but was unable to catch it. Fortunately, for Alvery, the gem landed on the bed. The enchantress gave a soft sigh of relief and turned to face whoever had nearly caused a disaster. Her eyes narrowed. It was the maid. "You do not have permission to come in here," she said icily.

"And you have no right to do what you are doing!" Babette moved into the room.

"What I am doing?" Alvery repeated innocently. Alvery's hand began creeping towards a pocket in her dress. So the maid knew then? She would take care of her.

"Witch!" Babette leaped snatching Alvery's hand before it reached its destination.

"Let go," Alvery hissed, but Babette only tightened her grip.

"Change Lumiere back," Babette demanded.

Alvery's only answer was to throw herself at Babette in a attempt to get the maid to release her grip. They both crashed to the ground and a fight ensued.

Alvery had never been a strong woman. Her frailty was one of reasons that she turned to magic. It gave her strength. Babette on the other hand, though small was strong, and made fit from running up and down stairs all her life, and her hands still clutched Alvery's wrists, keeping her from reaching her magic items.

Furiously Alvery kicked out, trying to get the maid to release her grip. Babette gave a cry as feet connected with her stomach, but she didn't let go. She knew that if she did the fight would be lost.

* * *

Lumiere wandered through the halls looking for Babette. Ever since Alvery showed up he had been wanting to speak to her, but Babette had been avoiding him for the past couple of days. He was beginning to realize that he missed Babette's company. He sighed. Everything seemed to be going wrong lately. The work in the library had slackened. Belle tried to be encouraging, but everyone was beginning to wonder if they would ever find anything. To make it worse Lumiere had to entertain Alvery. Normally entertaining a beautiful woman would be a pleasant task. But the more time he spent with Alvery the more uncomfortable he got. It was as if there was something wrong about her…

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of loud footsteps. Looking up he was startled to see Chip running toward him. The boy obviously didn't see him, and showed no intentions of veering to the left or to the right. With a small cry Lumiere barely managed to jump out of the way.

Chip slid to a halt. "Lumiere!"

Lumiere picked himself off the ground and seeing the look of alarm on the boy's face asked, "What is wrong?"

"Babette went to face the enchantress alone," Chip panted out.

"What enchantress?"

"The lady who claimed to know you. She's going to change us all back into objects!"

"Alvery?" Lumiere gasped.

"I heard her talking," Chip defended himself. Was Lumiere not going to believe him either?

Lumiere shook his head slightly. "But of course," he murmured. It all made sense now. He had met Alvery the day before this had all started. He looked up at Chip. "You said Babette was with Alvery?"

Chip nodded.

Fear grew on Lumiere's face, "Where are they?" he demanded.

"In Alvery's room."

"Chip, go tell the master and mistress," he ordered. "I will go to Alvery's room."

Chip took off running and Lumiere hurried toward the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Here's the tenth chapter. Thanks to fanficlover555, mrmistoffelees, PatriciaS, Freshie2013, and Eustacegirl for their reviews!**

**Disclaimer:Beauty and the Beast and its characters belong to Disney.**

* * *

Alvery ceased struggling and glared up at her captor.

"Change Lumiere back," Babette demanded again.

"I can't," Alvery kept her voice calm, "not while your holding me."

Babette hesitated. She knew she couldn't trust Alvery, but what she said was true. If it wasn't Babette would be in deep trouble by now. Her eyes wandered around the room, as if looking for help, till her gaze landed on the gem which was still resting on the bed. Releasing Alvery, she made a sudden dive for it. Alvery surprised at being free, took a moment reaching for her pockets.

"Stop!" Babette stood, the gem raised above her head. "Stop or I will smash this to the ground!"

Alvery froze her eye's locked on the gem. She knew how fragile it was. "If you do it will not go well for you," she threatened.

"I will break it," Babette stood firm. "If you do not remove the spell you put on Lumiere."

A smile came across Alvery's features. It was obvious that the maid cared for the candle. Alvery could use this for her advantage. With a gentle voice she spoke, "That gem is the only thing that can change him back. If you break that gem your Lumiere will never be human again." She openly moved her hand toward her pocket.

Babette wavered. She couldn't trust anything Alvery said, but what if the witch spoke the truth? She couldn't destroy the only chance Lumiere had.

The hesitation was the only thing Alvery needed. She reached into her dress pocket, her hand tightening around the object she sought.

Babette cried out, as the gem was jerked from her hands and rope appeared around her, tightly binding her arms to her body. She watched helplessly as the gem floated over to Alvery.

Alvery held the crystal and smiled. She'd won.

* * *

Lumiere was almost at Alvery's room when he heard Babette's cry. He rushed forward, sliding to a halt in the doorway. At first all he saw was Alvery's skirts, but then she stepped aside. The sight that met him was not a pleasant one. Babette was standing in the middle of the room, bound tightly by a rope. Her face was a mixture of despair and anger.

Lumiere did not think he had made a noise but he must have, for suddenly Alvery turned around.

The gem was still in her hands. She had been going to put it in a safe place, but Lumiere's appearance had interrupted her. She was only mildly surprised. So Lumiere knew her true motives now. Perhaps that was better. She would no longer have to act.

"So it is true," Lumiere murmured more to himself than to anyone else. He had been hoping that when he got to Alvery's room he would find that it was all some misunderstanding or mistake.

"Yes it is true. I am an enchantress and it is I that did this," Alvery pointed to Lumiere, "to you."

"Why?" he asked.

She shrugged, "for fun."

Lumiere's flames burned higher, a sure sign of anger, but he didn't bother to give Alvery a reply. "Babette has she harmed you?" he asked, at the same time warily keeping an eye on Alvery.

"No, she has not harmed me," Babette answered.

"Yet," Alvery put in.

"What do you mean?" Lumiere's voice had a warning note in it.

"I mean, that as long as you do not try to stop me I will not harm the maid."

Lumiere looked again at Babette. She was helpless tied up as she was. Any thoughts of stopping Alvery left him. He sighed, defeated.

"That goes for you friends as well," Alvery continued. "If they try anything…"

"Take me instead," Lumiere interrupted.

"What?" Alvery looked at him amusement in her eyes. It was a typical demand. A demand only fools who cared about someone else more than themselves would make.

"Take me as your hostage," Lumiere repeated. "Let Babette go."

Alvery tilted her head as if thinking, then laughed. "I think I'll keep the maid tied up. She's much more of a threat than you are currently."

Lumiere remained quite, fighting his desire to show Alvery just how much of a threat he could be. He mustn't for Babette's sake.

Alvery felt triumphant. She had been discovered but it didn't matter now. She would win and her little project would be complete. She looked down at the gem in her hands. Only a practiced eye could tell the change but it was there. The glow of the stone had changed slightly. She smiled. It was ready sooner than she had expected. She would be able to continue on with her plan now. She signaled with one of her fingers, and the ropes, which seemed to be alive, dragged Babette to her. "Let's step into the hallway, shall we?" she suggested. It was time to start.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Here's another chapter. Thanks to Freshie2013, TudorGurl43 and Fanficlover555 for their reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Beauty and The Beast and its characters are belong to Disney.**

* * *

Belle tiredly picked up a book from the library. She had been wracking her brains for another idea but had been unable to think of a better one than this. _"There has to be something here," _she reminded herself. A sigh soon followed the though. _"We could look in the library for the rest of our lives and not find anything." _She frowned, and tried to push her despair away. Looking up from the book, she stood up. Perhaps she should take a break for a while. A small smile came on her face when she saw Adam come into the room.

Adam was worried about Belle. She was working too hard. He was worried about Lumiere too. Overall he was frustrated and angry that he could do nothing about the situation. "Belle," he said more harshly than he meant to. "Belle," he repeated in a softer tone. "You haven't had dinner yet. You should eat."

Belle nodded and walked up to him. She leaned against him and let out a sigh. He responded by placing an arm around her. "I just don't know what to do," she murmured.

Adam remained silent. He wasn't sure what to do either.

"Master! Mistress!" The cries startled them both.

Belle turned to the owner of the cries. "Chip what's wrong?"

Chip paused and took a deep breath. "Lumiere told me to tell you. Alvery's an enchantress!"

Belle gasped and Adam frowned. "The girl who's Lumiere's guest?" he asked.

"Yes!" Chip answered. "She changed Lumiere back and now she's planning on doing the whole castle! Babette and Lumiere are up in Alvery's room now. Lumiere told me to get you."

Belle and Adam looked at each other then Adam headed toward the door. "Come," he ordered.

* * *

Cogsworth didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that the Master had told him and several of the others including the guards to follow. He was therefore as shocked as anyone when they reached the foot of the stairs. "Oh dear," he murmured, his eyes widening.

Alvery was at the top of the stairs, a bound Babette beside her. Lumiere was nowhere to be seen.

Alvery smiled as she looked down at her audience. This would do well.

"Let her go!" Adam ordered, at the same time gesturing for his soldiers to move forward.

"I will," Alvery called back, "once I'm finished." She pointed at the soldiers. "I wouldn't do that if I were interested in the maid's health."

The soldiers halted and glanced at Adam. To prove her point Alvery tilted her head. The ropes responded by dragging Babette closer to the banister, and the huge drop to the floor below.

Adam closed his eyes in defeat and held his hand up to stop the soldiers. Beside him, Belle cried out in anger, "What do you want!"

"I'm sure you already know that, by now," Alvery answered. "I'm here to bring the spell, or curse, if you would like to call it that, back."

"Why?" Adam's voice came out as a growl.

"It amuses me," Alvery shrugged.

Lumiere watched the scene from behind Alvery and Babette. At first all he could feel was panic and anger when the ropes drew Babette closer to the railing, but then he noticed it. The ropes didn't move without a signal from Alvery. If Alvery were distracted…

Lumiere looked at Babette, but what if his plan failed? She would surely be killed. Could he take that risk? Babette's eyes met his.

Alvery raised the gem above her head. It began to glow brighter. "And now…" her sentence ended in a screech of pain. She leaped as fire touched her skin, and the gem, free of her grasp, fell behind her.

Lumiere tried to catch it but his candle hands were not made to hold something so large. He only succeeded in breaking the gem's fall. Alvery spun around, infuriated. "You fool," she hissed.

Lumiere couldn't pick up the gem but he could break it. The gem looked fragile. One hit from his candles should shatter it. He drew his candles back over the crystal.

"No!" Alvery cried.

Lumiere halted not because of Alvery's cry but because of Babette's.

"Lumiere!" Her voice was desperate. "The gem in the only way to turn you human!"

There was no time to respond, for at that moment Alvery leaped forward, with full intentions of snatching the gem from him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Thanks to Fanficlover555, Freshie2013, and TudorGurl43 for their reviews on the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Beauty and the Beast and its characters belong to Disney.**

* * *

There was no time to make a decision. There was only time for action. Alvery must not have the gem. Green shards flew through the air as he brought his candles down.

"No!" Alvery screeched, jerking back as one of the shards cut into her hand. "What have you done!" Her eyes narrowed as her rage took control of her. The crystal was the source of most of her magic. With out it… "You fool!" she screamed. Ignoring the now shattered gem, she lunged for Lumiere.

As soon as the gem was broken, the ropes around Babette had loosened, falling in a heap about her feet. She hardly noticed it, however, at the sight of Alvery charging Lumiere. Her own anger had been steadily boiling up ever since Alvery had arrived, and now that the ropes no longer held her she was free to act.

Alvery was knocked sideways at Babette's attack, and she found herself not taking revenge on a candle but fighting a furious maid. She rolled over putting herself on top only to have her face scratched. Babette was about to kick her opponent when Alvery suddenly drew back. In a flash, the witch was leaning forward again a knife in her hand. It did not take magic to wield a blade.

Lumiere was just as surprised as Alvery at Babette's attack. For a moment he had stared in shock, then he rushed forward. Time seemed to slow down as the knife glittered in the air and he made the last leap.

Fire flashed before Alvery's eyes.

* * *

Alvery looked around her, cradling her burnt hand. She had lost. She was trapped. Her eyes swept over those who had surrounded her: the maid, who was still laying on the floor in shock, the candle, who was standing protectively near her, the owner of the castle, Prince Adam, with his wife standing next to him, and his guards. Her eyes narrowed.

"Tie her up," Adam ordered.

Alvery took a step back, pressing her back against the wall. She may have lost the game but she was not going to allow herself to be captured. The gem had contained most, but not all of her magic. She smiled slightly, then placed a hand in her pocket.

Smoke filled the room. The soldiers instinctively dived forward but there was no one to grab. Alvery was gone.

"Search the castle," Adam quickly commanded. They couldn't let her get away. It she could still do what she had just done what other things could she do?

Babette didn't notice Adam's commanded or the fact that the soldiers had left. She was still staring at the place Alvery had bee a moment before. It was over. Alvery may have escaped, but her power was broken. She could do nothing to hurt them. Babette turned and looked at Lumiere. "Oh, Lumiere," she spoke, "you have saved us all." _"At his own cost," _she thought. She shuddered remembering how close the knife had been to plunging into her. "You saved _me_," her voice grew softer and she leaned closer.

Lumiere hopped backward. "No mademoiselle. I cannot." At her confused look he struggled to explain. "The gem is shattered. I shall have to remain as I am for the rest of my life."

For a brief moment she was still confused, then understanding and anger flashed in her eyes. If he had been human she would have slapped him, as it was she was scared she would knock him across the room. "How dare you say that! Do you think I am so fickle that I would desert you just because of this!" She yelled. She paused taking a deep breath and when she spoke again her voice was quieter. "I love you no matter what form you're in, Lumiere." With that she leaned forward and kissed him.

Instantly a tingling sensation began to sweep over Lumiere's body. He gasped. His eyes, which he had closed, shot open. A sparkling yellow mist was swirling around him.

Babette opened her eyes too. She was startled to see a pair of stockinged legs in front of her. Quickly she looked up. For one moment she just stared, then joy over took her shock. "Lumiere!" In an instant, she was on her feet her arms wrapped tightly around him. "You're human!"

Lumiere looked down at himself, wonder on his face. "I am! But how has this happened?"

"Babette broke the curse!" Belle exclaimed in amazement. "When Alvery brought the curse back, the rules must have applied to Lumiere not Adam." She turned toward her husband. "That's why our kiss didn't work." She then frowned slightly. "But the rose is long gone…"

Lumiere looked into Babette's eyes, neither of them caring if this was possible or not. No words needed to be spoken, for their love was clearly shown in each others eyes.

* * *

** The End. **

**Ta Da! A highly predictable ending. Special thanks to all the people who have reviewed and read this fic. **


End file.
